


The Unknown Pregnancy

by NMartin



Series: Foxxay [10]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia and Misty are married when one day the Supreme starts feeling sick and they find out Cordelia is pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unknown Pregnancy

“Oh my God, Dee, are ya okay?” Misty said, watching her wife walk into the kitchen. “Ya look like shit.”

“I love you too, honey.” Cordelia answered sarcastically. She felt exhausted, and she didn’t know why.

“I was kidding, ya look really gorgeous.” Misty said, putting her hands around Cordelia’s neck and hugging her. “Cordelia, are you wearing a push-up bra?”

“No. Why the hell do you ask?”

“Nothing, I just had the impression that-” she started to explain, being interrupted when Cordelia pulled apart and ran away. She immediately ran after her wife, who she found throwing up in the toilet for the sixth time that week. She kneeled next to her and carefully grabbed her hair and pulled it back, caressing it with her fingers. “Are you okay, Dee? I think we should call a doctor. You may have got sick or something.”

“No. I can’t get sick, honey. Just… call Myrtle.”

“Myrtle? Why?”

“You’ve been taking care of me for a week, and I need to talk with her about the coven.”

“Cordelia, you have been a Supreme for less than two years now, it is impossible that your powers are fading, right?”

“It’s not that. It’s probably that I have intoxicated myself while crafting potions.”

“Okay. I’ll get you upstairs and then I’ll call her.”

* * *

“Cordelia, dear, it’s true what Misty says? That you’ve been intoxicated with your own potion?”

“I think so, Myrtle.”

“Okay. Tell me what’s different and I’ll do the remedy.”

“So... I’ve been sick for two weeks now, I think, so I probably got intoxicated while doing one of my healing potions. Whenever I’m not in bed I’m either in the kitchen or throwing up.”

“She also gets up at least twice every night to use the bathroom.” Misty said from the door. She approached her wife and gave her a cup of boiling tea, but before the Supreme could even taste it she started to throw up again. _Good thing we decided to keep the plastic basin there,_ Misty thought, _or this would be a mess to clean._ Myrtle started laughing.

“Myrtle, what the hell are you laughing about?!” Cordelia said when she finished, looking at her godmother.

“Cordelia, have you been with a man recently? Because then the only thing I can advise you is to make an appointment with the gynecologist.”

“What?!”

“Cordelia, darling, you’re pregnant.”

“But that’s impossible. The doctor said that the fertility treatments and inseminations had failed, that I was never going to be able to have a child.”

“Then look for a better doctor, dear.” Myrtle stated, giving a last look at her goddaughter and exiting the room. Cordelia looked at Misty, who was sitting next to her with a confused gesture on her face.

“Oh my God, Misty.”

“We’re going to have a-.”

“Baby. Oh my God.”

“Cordelia, we’re going to be mothers! We’re going to have a baby!!!” she said, hugging her and covering the Supreme’s face with kisses.

After five failed attempts, they were going to have a baby. _Finally._


End file.
